Can I make you Tremble?
by Cherri-Alice
Summary: A Horror Smut story . BBRAE Read With CAUTION. One Shot


_**A/N: okay so this is more disgusting then Horror but please if you are : eating, weak stomached, or someone who can't stand blood. PLEASE DOn't read this. otherwise proceed with caution and R&R! Thanks!**_

Can I make you tremble?

Beast Boy sat up straight as outside his window was a great giant clash of thunder. He panted and rubbed the cold sweat off his forehead. _Diffenatly need to stay off the scary movies for a while._ He thought to himself as recalled his recent nightmare where he was at the clutches of a _Wicked Scary_ _Three _movie villian. He threw the covers off of his legs and decided to take a walk to the kitchen and got some warm soy milk. His stomach rumbled at the thought. He looked at the clock on his messy nightstand before he left. It read 2:06 A.M. _Well, what a wonderful time to wake up at._

He walked down the halls and when he stepped into the common room ,which held the fridge and microwave, he shivered and a freezing chill ran up his spine. _God _he thought to himself as he yawned, _Why didn't I pull a tee-shirt on or something? It's freezing in here in just my boxers._ He approached the fridge and took out the carton on soy milk. He took note that he'd have to get more soon and pulled a cup out of the cupboard after shutting the fridge. He poured as much as he wanted into a red christmas mug and placed it into the microwave. He tapped the buttons and pushed start and hummed a recent tune in his head as he waited for it to beep.

He took his mug out after the microwave beeped at him to take his milk out. He grasped the cup lightly since it was warmer than he originally expected and walked over to the gigantic window that ave an outlook on Jump City. The moon was barely touching the horizon as it would soon set and the sun would rise. As he drank, He counted as many stars as he could to keep his mind off the horror and villains. when he finished, He placed his mug into the sink and headed back to his room with a full belly and a clear mind.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

That morning had passed uneventful and Beast Boy had no nightmares but dreams of peacefully emotionless black. At the moment, Beast Boy was currently watching Robin and Cyborg go at it on the racing game had recently bought for their Game Station. Beast Boy pressed his elbows into the back of the couch as he leaned forward, intensely emersed into the game. Raven ,at this time ,was sitting underneath Beast Boy reading her usual book while Starfire was Playing with Silkie on the floor in front of the TV.

Robin had just passed the finish Line in record time before Cyborg and let out a cheer as he threw the remote onto the couch. Cyborg let out the usual "Aw man" and pouted as Starfire congratulated Robin and tried to cheer up Cyborg. "Guys." Robin started," Why don't we go out for pizza tonight? There's some kind of special going on and we haven't gone out lately." Starfire cheered and placed Silkie on the floor leaving the larvae to inch away as the rest of the Titans headed for the door. Except Cyborg. He just sat there. Pouting. Like a Baby. "Come Cy, my treat." Robin said getting his attention. Cyborg smiled and joked with him on his way to the T-Car.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

At the pizza place, the Titans filled their stomachs with pizza. Beast Boy grabbed the last piece of his vegetrain pizza but before he could take a bite Cyborg called him over to the counter where the waitress would pick up the orders. "What's up Cy? I was fixing to dig in." Beast boy said as he walked to Cyborg.

"Fine then green bean I was just going to let you in on a prank I was going to pull but that's fine if you want to eat and not know." Cyborg huffed as he turned away from his buddy when Beast boy's ears perked up.

"what!? Dude you gotta let me know!" He protested.

"Nope. I can't you just want to go eat." Cyborg waved him off.

"Oh come on! Please!" Beast Boy begged. cyborg looked at him and then smiled at the sight of him begging and pleading on his knees.

"Alright, but come closer so they don;t over here." Beast boy nodded then came closer. " So When we stopped Chang the over day , I sat these fall out his pocket. " He showed Beast boy the red and Pink pills in his hand and quickly made them disappear as quick as they appeared. " I'm going to put them in the drinks and you watch and see grass stain. they'll be going crazy!" cyborg whispered trying to keep in his excitement.

"Whoa dude! do you eve-" Cyborg shh'd him signaling him that he was getting too loud. " do you even know what they are and what they do?" he whispered. " And what if there's a break in tonight?" Beast boy protested trying to fight for his friends health.

"Don;t worry dude. Look I tested them. It's just Ecstasy with this little piece that makes you forget what happened. Take them , go crazy, and then sleep. Wake up and have no clue what happened! There's a sleeping agent I built-in for them to forget afterwards. " cyborg grinned. " and don't worry about any alerts I've already got someone on that. "

Beast boy looked at his feet and shook his head. Was this even Cyborg? His FRIEND? Best friend at that. and why was he doing this? As a titan they have an example to set. A quota to keep. He wasn't quite sure about the prank but wasn't going to fight his robotic friend about it. " Are you taking one?" He inquired.

"Nah man, someone's got to remember right? relay the story." Tin man replied.

" Are you going to put one in mine?" beast Boy said with a hint of worry.

"Not if you don't want to. But then a again wouldn't want to waste such a great drug on a pussy

besides think about it. If Raven takes it you could totally score. " Cyborg peer pressured.

Beast Boy Blushed at being called a pussy and confirmed he wanted to take the pill. Beast Boy was NOT a pussy. "That's my boy"Cyborg responded with as Beast Boy walked away to the table. To get his drug.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Man was this party wild. even if it was only the five titans it was raging! Beast boy , Robin, and Starfire were dancing on the couches while loud dubstep music was playing from the speakers.

Raven was smashing on some tortilla chips and Cyborg was making out in the corner with Bee. This was his great plan to have a party and sneak her over to the tower for a one night stand.

Starfire let out a cheer and flew above the couch and let go of her powers only to pound against the sofa. She let out a moan of pain and rubbed her arse as Robin bent down to see if she was okay. Beast Boy Hopped off the sofa and onto the counter next to Raven. He pulled raven up on the counter with him and the danced on top of the counter. Raven let out a laugh and Beast Boy blushed at the sound of it.

" UH OH! SOMEONE'S GETTING TOUCHY-FEELY OVEr THERE!" Cyborg shouted above the music which grabbed everyone's attention. They all looked to where he was pointing except for the two victims to his shouting. Raven's eyes widened and she and Beast Boy laughed at the sight of StarFire and Robin 'getting it on' on the sofa. Literally their clothes where on the back of the couch and they were both exposed.

Beast Boy's laughter came to a stop as a new song came on and he felt Raven back up into him and rub her arse on his crotch and drapped her arms around his neck. Beast Boy blushed for a second and moved to the beat she did and dirty danced with her. He spun her to face him and gripped her by her arse and pulled her hips towards him so that they could grind on each other.

Raven giggled as she felt his cock stiffen against her. She leaned up to his ear and said, " Beast Boy let's go somewhere private. i don;t want to be a public show like the whores on that couch." Both Raven and Beast Boy looked over towards the sofa to see blood and cum already covering the couch but Robin still going at it as Starfire's mouth was gasping for air. They laughed and left to go to Beast Boy's room. Down they went through the halls. Raven pushed him up a against the walls and slammed her lips on his. Surprized by this Beast Boy gasped which enabled Raven to stick her tongue down his throat.

They made their way down the halls and to his room successfully with Beast Boy pushing them along and with their clothes stripped along the floors. When they finally hit Beast Boy's bed, They were fully naked and dripping with lust. Beast Boy grabbed her breasts and pressed them against each other. raven let out low moans as her eyes not only watch his actions but continuously looked Beast Boy's body up and down. Her small and tender hand reached down and stroked his firm hard-on cock. he stifled a moan and pushed her hand away and shoved his dick between her voluminous breasts. Raven let out a small giggle as his precum dripped onto her chest . It tickled so MUCH!

Raven placed her hands on his tight ass and gave those green bushels a tender squeeze. Beast Boy thrusted his hips and forced his dick into her agape mouth. " Suck it. Now. " he rumbled as she began to place her lips around the member. He thrusted harder into her trying desperately to reach her throat and let him self be inside her completely before letting his cannons lock 'n' load in the dark beauty's mouth. He started to get impatient as he felt himself getting closer and closer but not inching more and more into her mouth. He thrusted and shoved his dick into her mouth so hard she started choking and gasping for air. He pulled out slowly not wanting to kill the girl before he actually "got some" .

" Let's go ahead and start with the missionary now." Beast Boy said as he reached down towards her vagina. He wanted to gingerly let two of his fingers probe around her before fucking her senseless but something stopped him.

Something plastic.

something plastic with a string.

He went to put it out and find out what it was but before he could Raven quickly pulled out what seemed to be an overly used bloody tampon. Blood dripped out her opening and onto her legs and on his bed. " sorry I'm just too horny to stop now." Raven said as she took his now not so firm cock into her hands and placed it at the opening. " Come on just close your eyes or pretend it's not there. " Beast Boy shuddered at the thought but did as he was told and shut his eyes before entering the bloody premiss of her vagina. He thrusted into her repetitively and focused on her moans trying to not her the squelching sounds of her blood cover his dick and coming out of her body. He peeked his eyes open for a second then closed them quickly as he saw the blood spreading onto her stomach and on his hands. The entire room started to smell of old pads and smelly seafood.

He could start to feel her walls tighten on him and knew that she was almost to her climax. That meant he could leave her and shower and try to forget that it ever happened. He decided though since it _was_ fixing to be over with he should watch and she her beautiful face twisted in the pleasure of lust . One he might never see again. He opened his eyes and thrusted faster and harder onto a spot that her body thought was amazing and went at it. Soon he realized something was wrong terribly wrong. she was climaxing and blood was flowing onto his dick in spurts so huge it splashed off his dick and onto his muscular chest. He watched as she screamed out in pleasure but it was garbled by the blood overflowing from her mouth and she was soon blind by red as the blood poured out her eye lids. She was FLOODING with blood. Beast boy sheirked as he could see that she was still alive and pinching her nipples letting the blood pour out over her graceful fingers.

Beast Boy pulled out of her as fast as he could and tried to run for the door and Raven grabbed his ankle. " no Beast Boy Don't goooooo." she moaned out. Beast Boy screamed again and shook her off , kicking her in the face breaking her nose which ment more blood on his carpet. He ran to the door and pressed the button over a thousand times as he looked back watching Raven crawl her way to him moaning over and over again about how he couldn't leave her. Finally the door opened and Beast Boy stepped out side with a huff and shut it behind him.

He was sweating terribly and wiped his it off with the sleeve of his T-Shirt. Wait what? T-shirt? Beast Boy sighed a sigh of relief when he realized he was fully dressed in a shirt and pair of mega monkey boxers. It was all a dream. a Nightmare. Beast Boy realized this but was still a bit scared to enter his room after that and instead went to the common room for a cup of warm milk. He looked at the microwave clock when he put in the cup before he typed in the time it was 4:52.

_Man , It's cold in here. I can't stop trembling._

**_psst r&R please!_**


End file.
